


There's still you with us

by jaycouldnt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycouldnt/pseuds/jaycouldnt
Summary: Seungcheol and Jihoon decided to tell Soonyoung their relationship and Soonyoung took it very well... well, initially but then things went awkward.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I may be dumb sometimes but I can still pick up small things about you two, you know?" Soonyoung says, dropping himself face first on his bed with his two bestfriends trailing behind him. Jihoon sits beside the lying Soonyoung and Seungcheol places himself on the other bed parallel to Soonyoung's.

"Really?" Seungcheol asks with an obvious nervousness void in his voice. Soonyoung lets out a chuckle and tilts on the side to expose his mouth and making his words audible.

"I don't even know why are you both so caught up with this. Hey, you're not gonna stop dating if I say so-"

"Yes, we will"

"Which is I'm still not gonna say either way, I'm totally fine with it, guys! Why are you so concerned?" Seungcheol pouts while Jihoon lets out a huff.

"Thank you, either way, for letting me know, really and I have nothing against it. I'm really happy for the both of you," Soonyoung says with a wide grin painting on his face.

"Let me just tell you how insufferable you both are giving this weird mushy glances to each other, like just kiss please?" He dramatically says, sitting up and giving his two friends a knowing look. Seungcheol's ears went red while Jihoon looks away. Soonyoung laughs at that.

"So tell me what happened," Soonyoung says, moving to the other bed, beside Seungcheol while tapping the elder's leg, looking at him intently. He knows Jihoon would not open it up in detail so he approaches Seungcheol instead. Jihoon sighs, watching the two as he lies down, listening to Seungcheol animatically describes what happened and how the two ended up together.

Soonyoung, on the inside, is craughing while listening to Seungcheol's story. He can hear the genuinity and feelings through his voice which is a good thing of course. He's really happy for the two, of course, it's not like he hasn't seen it coming. He's seen Jihoon undeniably staring at the eldest of the three and even notices how his ears and cheeks go tomato red when Seungcheol blatantly shows his care for the younger. Of course, he's noticed Seungcheol's non-stop mentioning of Jihoon everytime the two are alone together though. Yeah, the eldest just can't stop talking about Jihoon sometimes which he finds funny and cute. Soonyoung's unexplainably feeling a bit overwhelmed, now that the two has decided to man up and take their relationship to a higher level.

But there are circumstances too that leaves Soonyoung confused because suddenly, it's very awkward to be in the same room alone with them.

It happened one time in Jihoon and his room when they were having their usual movie nights every after exams. Jihoon had his back leaned against the headrest of the bed, while stroking Seungcheol's hair who had himself settled on the smaller's side while his arms wrapped around Jihoon's waist. He finds endearing but nothing unusual so he went in and joined them on the other side of Jihoon, he lied down, his head on the youngest's lap in which Jihoon gave him a pat to acknowledge his presence. During maybe the 30 minutes of the movie, when he caught Seungcheol sneaked a kiss on Jihoon's lips which received a creased forehead from the younger but with a smile. That's when it downed him that he was basically cock-blocking them- Soonyoung hurriedly excused himself for the bathroom after that and maybe slept right after.

Soonyoung's been trying his best to avoid that to happen again. Or avoiding the two when they're together generally.

"Jihoooon," Soonyoung whines for like 6th time already. He's been onto annoying his bestfriend since 45 minutes ago while Jihoon is having his random youtube time with his iced coffee in hand.

Jihoon did not even drop him a look after the 2nd try. Soonyoung pouts at that and grumbled a low "You never spend time with me at all," in which, basing on Jihoon reactions, he heard it.

"What?" Soonyoung laughs and checks his phone, faking a gasp.

"Wonwoo is looking for me! Have a great lone time~" Soonyoung says as he pats the grumpy Jihoon a good bye. On his way out, he crosses with Seungcheol where he only pats his shoulders, not even looking at him in the eye.

When Soonyoung is completely of the cafe, he lets out sigh and a shake from his head. It's a lie though, about how Wonwoo was looking for him, but it's fine. He can't really keep himself there. Soonyoung thinks he's just gonna be irrationally snappy and guilt-trips his friend into doing something nonsense like spending time with him on the arcade. 

Good thing, Seungcheol arrived just in time, though. Atleast they can have another time by themselves. Another date in which they always have every day when they have the chance. Leaving Soonyoung alone (more like, Soonyoung leaving them because he doesn't want to third wheel). Soonyoung even missed the recent after-exam hang-out of the three. He told the two how sorry he was though. He's probably gonna talk to them abou-

"What's with the long face?" Soonyoung blinks realizes he's arrived at their apartment building already with Mingyu blocking his way.

"Oh, hi Mingyu! Where are you off to?" The older asks, casually dismissing Mingyu's question, not really knowing what he's supposed to answer. The taller gives him a long look, probably analyzing something in his head before giving Soonyoung a wide inviting smile.

"Mall, I'm planning on buying some stuff I can bring to our vacation!" Mingyu says then wraps his arms around Soonyoung shoulders making him face the other direction. "And you're coming with me because I want to," with that, Soonyoung has got nothing against Mingyu so he just went with him.

Right, their spring break is almost coming, that means they are gonna have this vacation with their circle of friends again. It didn't even cross Soonyoung's mind these days. Usually, he's the one who's always excited for these things, dragging Seungcheol and Jihoon to the mall 3 weeks earlier from the vacation to buy something he wants to bring. Soonyoung must be stressing a lot over their recent exam. Yeah, that must be it.

"Where are we gonna be, this time?" The shorter asks, sipping on his coffee McFreeze. The two decided to pass by McDonald's first to feed themselves (more like because Soonyoung wants payment from Mingyu for dragging him to the mall spontaneously) before shopping.

"Were you not there or were you just not listening again when we discussed about it during lunch?" Mingyu questions, biting on his chicken sandwich.

"I probably wasn't listening," Soonyoung admits.

"Well, we're going to Seungcheol hyung's vacation house this time! Everyone excited since they've been wanting to be there after knowing that only you and Jihoon were the only ones who got the chance to spend time there last christmas," Soonyoung makes an 'o' shaped on his mouth as he remembers the place. It's quite comfy and there's a nearby river there so the boys will probably love it.

"That's nice, that place is beautiful, I can't wait for you guys to check it out!" He says nodding onto Mingyu as he finishes his McFreeze and the last piece of his fries.

"But seriously though, hyung," Mingyu pauses and hears a 'hmm?' from the older.

"What's with you stepping on eggshells whenever you're with Seungcheol hyung ang Jihoonie hyung?" Soonyoung makes an uncomfortable face before physically cringing at the thought of his answer. He shakes his head trying not to mind Mingyu's concern.

"It's nothing big, really," he tries to assure the younger but obviously, Mingyu's not buying any of it.

"Tell me. You can't be keeping all of this to anyone, you're gonna need someone to talk about it, you know. You're awefully awkward around them and it's painful watching you struggle with it. So, you gotta tell me," Mingyu with a slight tone of nagging is audible in his voice. Soonyoung stares at the younger before letting a deep sigh out.

"Yeah, you're right, I feel really awkward with them," he says, looking anywhere but Mingyu's. The man opposite him remains silent which encourages Soonyoung to continue.

"It's just that, I don't know, I feel new to everything. I feel like if I'm with them, I'm cockblocking them from doing something couple-y, you know? Maybe, I kind of feel like I'm third-wheeling? One thing, we're just hanging out as bestfriends, then the next, it feels like they're on a date and I'm their chaperone," Soonyoung frowns after hearing those words come out from him. It's exactly what he thinks he feels but that sounds 50% satisfying. Mingyu looks at him worriedly, his brows meeting while his lips are wearing this upside-down smile, he almost looked like a puppy there which made Sooonyoung laugh instead and flicks the younger forehead.

"You puppy, I'm fine, okay? I just have to get used to it! I'll be over this soon, hopefully," Soonyoung grins at Mingyu assuringly, which causes the younger to smile fondly.

"You gotta talk to them, okay? I miss you three together,"

"Of course, soon. I miss them too, you know," Mingyu smiles at that. "And thank you," Soonyoung points, feeling a little better after talking to the younger. He somehow feels like a boulder was just removed from his back making him feel more comfortable than before.

"Anytime, hyung!"

. . .

"So, there's four rooms here, how do you all wanna settle this?" Seungcheol asks when he had everyone gathered in circle in the living room 30 minutes after they arrived at their vacation place.

"That leaves out one room and you and Jihoon because technically, you would want a room all by yourselves," Jeonghan says with a weird eyebrow movements, emphasizing something nasty. Jihoon makes a face and the rest to let out teasing noises.

"What about Soonie hyung, though? He's not gonna room with you two?" Chan asks, which makes everyone go silent.

"Yeah, Soons, do you wan-" Seungcheol's supposed-to-be invitation is cut-off.

"Come on, Channie, didn't you hear Jeonghan hyung? The two might want the room all by themselves," Mingyu says with a chuckle which makes Chan's cheeks burn upon the realization before muttering a quite 'right'. Mingyu drops a wink on Soonyoung that made the older laugh, and the action did not go unnoticed by Jihoon and Seungcheol.

"Okay, so that's three free rooms. You two can go and unpack now and may be prepare some food, we can settle this!" Jisoo says, nodding off the couple. The two blinks a few times before walking up to their desired room, tagging along their luggages.

"One room with three people and the rest with four, how do we decide that?"

"Can't I just pick? I wanna be with Soonyoung hyung," Mingyu points out, carelessly.

"And I wanna be with Wonwoo," Soonyoung says that makes Mingyu pout in sadly. The rest laugh at this before settling to have Mingyu, Wonwoo and Soonyoung in one room. None of them are against it so the three move and settle their packs inside their room. There only two beds on each rooms beside the master one which was taken by Jihoon and Seungcheol, of course.

"Since I was unplannedly involved by you two's affairs, I'm gonna have a bed of mine alone," Wonwoo announces and sits himself comfortably on the bed he just chose.

"Oh, thanks, Woo hyung! I love sleeping with Soonie hyung," the tallest of the three points out that earns a slap on the arm from Soonyoung and disgust face from Wonwoo.

"Wha- that's not what I mean!" Mingyu says with his cheeks physically reddening that Soonyoung absolutely finds funny.

"No fucking when I'm around," Soonyoung laughs at that even louder and Mingyu just buried his face on his hands, feeling helpless.

"We'll be quiet, Wonnie~" the eldest adds.

"Hyung!" Mingyu says with a gasp before dashing out from their room with a fully flushed red face. Soonyoung can't even stop laughing at him.

There's nothing planned during their first night. They have the 2 weeks there by themselves so they would rather enjoy settling first. Instead, they just gather and have their dinner infront of the television, watching a re-run of knowing brothers' episode with EXO.

Jihoon and Seungcheol settles on a love-seat, as a couple they are sharing a bowl of ramyeon. Wonwoo on the other love-seat with Jeonghan attached comfortably beside him, chewing on a bread. Jisoo, Hansol, Seungkwan and Mingyu are on the couch consecutively with a bowl of ramyeon, each of their own. Soonyoung has himself settled on the floor in between Mingyu, leaning on the younger legs while feeding himself occasionally with his kimchi fried rice. Junhui beside him on own tonkatsu and a on-diet Minghao, head on the older's shoulder. Chan, beside the coffee table, comfortably feeding himself with his ramyeon.

Everyone seems focused on their favorite variety show besides maybe Jihoon, who keeps on throwing glances at Soonyoung who's busy with his kimchi fried rice, eating it messily as expected. Jihoon chuckles when he sees the older saddens, dropping a piece on his lap, before picking it up and eats it as if nothing happens. The younger is about to hand Soonyoung a tissue when Mingyu offers his handkerchief before he does. Jihoon is even more surprised when his eyes meets Mingyu's teasing ones.

Soonyoung stands up when the episode ends and stretches himself, picking up his plate. He then collects everyone else's, signalling that he's going to the kitchen to throw or clean it all. But instead of Seungcheol handing it to him, the older stands up and takes half of the plates from Soonyoung's hold and makes his way to the kitchen. The younger shrugs and follows him suit.

While Soonyoung is arranging the plates on the sink, getting started on washing the dishes, Seungcheol suddenly shows up beside him.

"Hey," the taller says quietly. Soonyoung subtly gulps his heart back to it's place when it starts to go frantic.

"Hey, hyung,"

"Are we good?" Seungcheol suddenly asks that made Soonyoung visibly freeze. He relaxes before it goes very obvious and chuckles.

"Of course, hyungie!" The young says and nothing else, leaving an unknown tension in the air.

"Soonyoung, you know I'm willing to listen to anythi-"

"Cheol, what's getting you- oh," Jihoon suddenly appears in the room. Soonyoung feels his insides tremble and before the tension to rise higher, he coughs a little too loud and washes the soap and bubbles off from his hands.

"I'll finish the washing the dishes later hyung, you can just leave it there," Soonyoung says, wiping his hands dry from the cloth hung on the refrigerator's handle. He then exits the kitchen and goes directly to his shared room with Mingyu and Wonwoo. The couple eyes him, helplessly before Seungcheol lets out a breathe he never knew he was holding.

"Wrong timing?" Jihoon asks as he walks over to his boyfriend's, hugging the older by his waist. Seungcheol just chuckles and shakes his head a 'no'.

"What happened back there?" Wonwoo asks after Soonyoung's 4th deep sigh. The older shoots his a glance, as if he hasn't notice the younger's presence since he came in the room.

"Yes, I've been here even before you were and I've heard your sigh for a hundred and 7th time," the other says, his voice laces with a mixture of worry and annoyance. Soonyoung pouts before slowly dragging himself to Wonwoo's direction and flops down, hugging the younger's waist, burying his face on the other's neck.

"I'm tired," Wonwoo can't even do anything about it since he senses the older's crisis even before they arrived here. So he just let Soonyoung be comfortable on him, giving his hair light brushes as he relaxes on Wonwoo's touch.

The next few days was not any better. Soonyoung has been tiptoe-ing around the couple everytime. He gets engaged on occasional interactions though and manages himself not to stutter. But this particular night has everyone breathe through poison gas. Seungkwan says something that thickens the tension even more, with Soonyoung not even knowing the exact reason.

"Mingyu hyung and Soonyoung hyung, are you guys dating?" Seungkwan asks out of the blue.

"Yeah, you guys have been inseparable for weeks now," Junhui adds, expressing his curiousity as well. The circle goes silent and focuses their attention to the duo who's now currently attached with Wonwoo in using them both as his pillows.

"They're fucking," Wonwoo aimlessly points out, while still focused on his book, not even dropping anyone a glance. The sudden revelation makes Seungcheol bursts his juice, on the process of drinking it, making a mess on the couch. Wonwoo quietly smirks at the reaction, eyeing Mingyu knowingly.

Soonyoung on the other hand lets out a breathy laugh. "There's nothing you have to know about us, guys," he safely answers with Mingyu nodding off his agreement.

"So, we're keeping secrets now?" Jihoon suddenly points, out of spite, in a very audible manner that everyone stops what they are doing.

"What?" Jihoon rolls his eyes before shrugging everyone off and left the room, Seungcheol trailing behind.

"You three should really talk, hyung," Hansol says to Soonyoung who just confusingly crosses his brows, still hasn't been able to digest what just happened.

Everyone started dispersing, going to their rooms, leaving the roommates, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Soonyoung behind. "Try approaching, Soons. Tell them what's your concern. They're probably feeling confused more than you are, currently," Wonwoo says standing up, dragging Mingyu by his wrist. The youngest smiles at Soonyoung dearly and gives him a peck on his forehead before finally walking after Wonwoo, disappearing behind their room door.

Not even a few minutes passed, Seungcheol comes out from the master bedroom, hand-in-hand with Jihoon who can't lift his head up.

"Soonie," the eldest started, sitting beside the mentioned. Soonyoung clears his throat, encouraging Seungcheol to continue.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Soonyoung pouts involuntarily before sighing as he realizes that there's no turning back now and the only thing he can do is tell what he thinks he's been feeling for the past weeks.

"I'm sorry," he starts gently, the couple's expressions soften.

"I just really didn't know what to do. Don't get me wrong, okay? I'm still really happy for the both of you! I have nothing against you dating, you both are really cute together and it's puke-inducing sometimes, but that's not the point here," Soonyoung pauses and breathes before continuing.

"It's just that, I became alienated by all of it. Suddenly, everything felt unfamiliar that I didn't know how to act. When I got to properly digest the fact that you two are a couple, I suddenly don't know where I should place myself. One thing we are this inseparable trio then next, you two are this really cute couple while I'm your mutual friend, I... I don't know how to be a couples' mutual friend so I just... you know, distanced for quite a bit and waited for myself to adjust to it," Soonyoung explains, voice slowly going low and inaudible.

"Oh, Soonyoung..."

"Is that why you chose to avoid us for weeks and went on with that tall post, instead?" Jihoon asks, disappointment is still void. Soonyoung chuckles at the nickname given.

"Yeah, maybe," the questioned one honestly admits and shrugs his shoulders.

"Soonyoung, you should have told us earlier. We wouldn't be in this slow-burn friendship, we could have settled it sooner," Soonyoung sighs in acknowledgement.

"You're right, Jihoon, that's what I apologized for too," Jihoon visibly winces at the name, feeling uncomfortable. He's not used to it, Soonyoung seldom calls him by he's real name. He usually has this cute nicknames like Hoonie or Ji-ya and Jihoon hasn't heard any of those since they revealed themselves as a couple.

"We're sorry, Soonie, if we made you feel uncomfortable like that. We didn't know. Then you just suddenly avoided us, without even giving us a clue. We missed you so much," Seungcheol says very genuinely that Soonyoung can see it through his wide eyes, he chooses to avoid it.

"But you should really know that there's nothing to be changed. We can still be this inseparable trio," Jihoon points out. Soonyoung unnoticeably swallows the uncomfortable feeling that is somewhat stuck in his throat before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess we still can," Soonyoung says, trying to hide his doubts.

"No, Soons, you have to clear that. You look really uncomfortable, you have to be honest with us,"

"I'll try my best, okay!" He insists. "You know, I have to consider my limitations, too! Damnit, do you even realize my concerns? You guys are a couple now! I can't continue acting how I used to without feeling bad, okay? There's this invisible boundary that I know should not cross! I have to ponder!" Soonyoung breathlessly says, tears already brimming on the edges of his eyes.

It's true, though. Soonyoung gets really cuddly and affectionate especially to his bestfriends. It goes beyond the boundary of friends but still considerable. But knowing that the two are now a thing, Soonyoung just can't think of doing all those stuff to someone who is already taken, especially both parties are his friends. It just... feels wrong.

"Soonyoung-ah..." Seungcheol says worriedly. Not being able to hold things back, he holds the younger gently and gives him a comforting hug, that pushed the younger to his limits. Letting his tears fall, uncontrollably, he buries his head on the elder's chest without even saying anything.

After a few wordless minutes, Soonyoung visibly calms down.

"We'll do our best too, okay? I just... It hurts seeing you this uncomfortable with us, it makes us feel uncomfortable with each other, too," Seungcheol goes on, his hand gently rubbing randomly on Soonyoung's back.

"I'm sorry, please don't worry about those boundaries. We'll work hard to make you feel comfortable as you are before, Soonie. It really feels empty without you, even though we have each other," Jihoon even adds. With that, Soonyoung gives them a look, as if asking for assurance about those words. Seungcheol nods, getting his unspoken question.

"There's still you with us, you know? It's not just the two of us. Please come back to us, Soonie..." Seungcheol is practically begging by now. Soonyoung once again buries his face on Seungcheol's chest before nodding quietly.

"Wait, really?!" The couple seems really taken aback by the other's answer but they can't deny the happiness they're feeling. Soonyoung chuckles and pulls away from the eldest, wiping his face.

Later on that night, Mingyu may or may not slept alone on his shared bed with Soonyoung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon made a deal  
> Soonyoung wants to fail his exams  
> Mingyu is 200% sure

"You... you shared a bed with Mingyu?!" Seungcheol asks, full offense written all over his face which Soonyoung finds funny because he's just laughing of at the older's reaction.

It's their first Saturday on their vacation and everyone planned to go to that river nearby. Now, Jihoon, Seungcheol and Soonyoung are on grocery duty, buying food and other stuff that they're gonna need.

"Well, am I supposed to sleep on that display couch there that's harder than Seungkwan's thighs?" Soonyoung sarcastically asks in between giggles.

"No, Mingyu's supposed to sleep on the floor," that made Soonyoung laugh even louder, exaggeratingly slaps his hands on the handle of the cart he's currently pushing.

"You two sounds awefully jealous," Soonyoung points out when he's finally calmed down.

"Yeah, we are,"

"How dare that tall crane steal you away from us?" The other just shakes his head, not really believing what he is currently hearing.

"How am I supposed to meet my significant other when you guys keeps showing them off?" Soonyoung carelessly says that puts the couple on quiet mode. Seungcheol blinks at Jihoon who just shrugs and forces a little smile.

"Are you saying you're gonna date Mingyu if you have a chance?" The other grimaces and looks at them, letting out a ridiculous chuckle.

"How did you come up with that conclusion based on what I said?"

"Do you like Mingyu?" Jihoon asks, not being able to hold himself back. Soonyoung, confused, shakes his head.

"What's with you two and Mingyu? Look, he's our friend, okay? You shouldn't really think of him badly, you know how kind that kid is. It wouldn't be a bad idea dating him than someone stranger, right?" Seungcheol now creases his head, obviously annoyed at the last sentence that trailed. He was gonna say something but Jihoon stops him before it gets out of hand.

"Hmm, okay. Don't forget telling us," Jihoon just says, dismissing the topic, not liking it either.

"Course," Soonyoung answers, not really minding it at all.

. . .

It's been days since their spring break ended and it's been days since they arrived from their vacation and it's also been days since Soonyoung, Seungcheol and Jihoon fixed their little misunderstanding too.

Everything is going well except Seungcheol can't stop glaring at Mingyu currently. The seniors are having their usual lunch and Soonyoung decides to settle himself between Mingyu and Jihoon and infront of the eldest, wherein the tallest can't help himself but feed Soonyoung since he's basically asking for it. Soonyoung makes this really cute face when he wants something from you and that's what he's doing on Mingyu and Mingyu only.

Jihoon rolls his eyes before tugging on Soonyoung's sleeve, making the older face him instead.

"Yes, Ji?"

"How about you feed me instead?" Jihoon demands, earning a shock from the rest and small smirk from his boyfriend.

"Uhh, Cheol hyung, do you not feed this baby?" Soonyoung innocently asks Seungcheol that made the others laugh. Seungcheol shrugs.

"You should give what he's asking, you know that Soons," the said guy grins and arranges a food on his spoon before feeding it to Jihoon. The younger mumbles a little 'thank you' over his full mouth and Soonyoung absolutely finds it adorable that he cannot stop staring at his bestfriend.

"He's gonna melt," Mingyu whispers next to him that makes him go back to what he is supposedly be doing.

"He's cute," Soonyoung whispers back.

"What are you two mumbling to each other, share it to everyone," Seungcheol says, snapping at them.

"Soon hyungie said I'm cute," Mingyu says before stuffing his mouth full, earning loud boos from the rest, a big laugh from Soonyoung and another glare from Seungcheol.

. . .

"Gyu-ya..." Soonyoung starts one day, coming off extra nervous. It's just the two of them on their usual library date.

"Hmm?"

"I'm a really bad friend," that's when Mingyu looks up at him with a very confusing look.

"What do you even mean by that?"

"I think I like Jihoon," now that makes Mingyu's eyes grow wide before flashing a teasing grin.

"I know, I know. I'm not supposed to be feeling this because he's my bestfriend and he's taken, taken by my other bestfriend. Fuck, I'm a monster," Soonyoung says, banging his head softly on the table.

"Woah there with the cursing. Baby, you are not a monster. Feelings are feelings, you cannot stop them from coming onto you. It's not like you're doing something to destroy their relationship, right?" Mingyu goes on, staring intently at Soonyung who can't even look at him directly.

"Also, you think you like Jihoon only?" Soonyoung freezes. His eyes growing wide and rather a loud gasp escapes from his mouth looking at Mingyu.

"You think so too? That I like them both?Oh my god, Mingyu, am I that obvious?" Soonyoung suddenly cannot breathe properly. The younger laughs at the cuteness despite of Soonyoung's panic.

"You are, and the two are not exactly subtle, too,"

"Subtle?"

"So, what are your plans now?" Mingyu asks, flipping on his book and resumes on scribbling on his notes.

"Nothing. Gyu, what am I supposed to do? Confess and make a bigger mess than the one I created at first? No, I can't afford to lose them again," Soonyoung says, genuinely worried of what might be the outcome if he does resort to that solution.

"Well, it's not like you don't have a chance, you don't really know,"

"Mingyu, they are inlove with each other and I'm their bestfriend and nothing else, okay?" Mingyu then sighs defeatedly. He understands the older's point and he is not in the position to say something about the three of them. Instead, the younger remains as held back as he is.

"What about you date me, instead?" Mingyu jokingly asks that earns a playful slap and chuckle from Soonyoung.

"Uhh, I prefer not," coming from a new yet familiar voice that took their attention away from each other.

"Cheol hyung!" Is it worry? Or relief in Soonyoung's voice? Either way, he's happy seeing the older here, standing in front of them.

"You guys are not done yet? I'm here to pick you up since you've been here for almost 10 hours, did you even eat?" Seungcheol gently nags, brushing Soonyoung's hair.

"Yeah, Mingyu feeds me properly," Mingyu with a cheeky smirk meets Seungcheol glaring eyes.

"He better be. Now, come on, Jihoon misses you,"

"That small baby always unnecessarily craves for my attention," Mingyu chuckles and shakes his head at Soonyoung's remark, as if it's the most ridiculous thing that came out from the said's mouth.

"We're off now, Gyu! Pass your exams and I might consider that," Soonyoung says and giggles uncontrollably when Seungcheol shot him a look.

Soonyoung never really understands why Seungcheol and Jihoon get so worked up with him and Mingyu. Besides the two, Mingyu has been one of his closest friend among their small circle, along with Wonwoo. It's not like Soonyoung would leave the two for Mingyu, right? He chuckles at the thought that made Seungcheol look at him once again.

They are currently on their way home with Seungcheol driving. They stopped by McDonald's awhile ago to buy something Jihoon since he requested for it too besides Soonyoung. Seungcheol has really been spoiling the younger a lot.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what you two have against Mingyu that you give him all those baseless glares," Soonyoung says, questioning, more like. Seungcheol's eyes widen at those.

"You noticed?"

"How can I not? It's not like you're doing it secretly, right? I don't think you dislike him either, Mingyu should be bothered by now but he seems like enjoying it as well. Seriously, are you three dating behind my back?" The car goes into an abrupt halt, would have been dangerous if the two were not on seatbelt, thank God.

"Cheol hyung!"

"You..." Soonyoung eyes him, confusingly in which Seungcheol just return with a sigh.

"We are not, okay? And why won't you believe us that we are jealous of him having alone dates with you?"

"Because that's be ridiculous! Come on, hyung, Jihoon must be getting impatient now," Soonyoung says as he gets out of the car. The older didn't even noticed that they've arrived already because of Soonyoung's ignorant points.

Soonyoung enters their apartment with Seungcheol trailing behind him. His eyes quickly scans around, looking for the black-haired baby who requested him and McDonald's from his boyfriend.

"Isn't it weird that you are asking me from your boyfriend, himself?" Soonyoung greets, rolling himself above Jihoon who's lying comfortably on the long couch, re-watching A-Teen for the 4th time.

"It isn't if he's willing to do it and you're willing to comply, too,"

"No, that makes it even weirder," Jihoon gives him a look before forcefully sitting up, making Soonyoung follow him suit, sitting beside the young. Jihoon continues to stare at him intently.

"Are you saying that the thought of us three together is weird?" Jihoon is never really one to hide his thoughts. He blatantly says it and doesn't even regret letting it out.

"Not exactly, but it's quite impossible so," Soonyoung shrugs, wanting to just dismiss the topic. A little bit of push, he might have his whole face painted with flush red.

"Soonyoung?"

"Uhh, Cheol hyungie bought you your fries and burger, okay? He must have had it in the kitchen already, I'mma just and check!" The older squirms away from Jihoon, ears blazing red. When he disappeared in the kitchen, he lets outa sigh of relief and walks over to Seungcheol who's settling the food on the plate.

"I almost thought you ran away from a ghost or something," Seungcheol says with a light laugh, the younger laughing along with him.

"Jihoon was asking weird questions so I gotta woosh!" He says animatically with matching hand gestures.

. . .

Soonyoung might or might not want to be hot-seated like that ever again and whenever he sees Jihoon, his thoughts fly back to that conversation of them that makes him go uncontrollably pink.

"Cheol hyung~" Soonyoung whines and even makes grabby hands, emphasizing he wants his warm hug from the elder. Seungcheol is about to do his job when the younger retracts his hands all too suddenly. That's because he sees Jihoon appearing behind the taller. Seungcheol goes in and hugs him, anyway, with him looking down, avoiding Jihoon's eyes.

"Anything wrong?"

"Hmm, nothing. Exams start tomorrow and I don't think I can do it," Seungcheol settles himself beside the younger.

"Hey, what are you saying? Of course you can do it! You've been working hard these past few days and I know it's gonna pay off after exams. Don't worry too much, Soonie," Seungcheol says patting the worried lad's hair in comfort. Soonyoung just pouts and nods, half believing at the older's words.

"Soonyoung, stop doubting yourself," Jihoon adds without even glancing at the older. "Do you wanna have a deal on how well you're gonna be?" Soonyoung and Seungcheol's ears perked at the sudden suggestion of their youngest.

"Is there anything you want?" Soonyoung spaces out, as if thinking of something special he would love to receive.

"Mingyu's ramyeon!" He says teasingly with a loud clap of his hands.

"Soons," Seungcheol says in a rather warning tone which earns a chuckle from Soonyoung who's not a little bit intimidated.

"If I pass..." Soonyoung starts, feeling a little giddy. "I want to know the real reason why you two are onto Mingyu tail these days," he continues, licking his lips, suddenly feeling agitated and very determined. He alternate stares at the couple who shared an unknown look.

"And if you fail," Seungcheol intros, feeling a little dejected, not really liking the thought of the words that rolled off his tongue.

"You owe us a date, Cheol and I," Jihoon continues, extending his hands for a shake to seal the deal. Soonyoung blinks numerous of times, not really believing what he heard the first time. Seungcheol on the other hand looks shocked, too.

"What do you mean?"

"What else would a date mean?"

"But-"

"Just fucking shake my hands," Now, Soonyoung gets intimidated and shakes Jihoon's hands almost immediately. Without even giving Soonyoung enough time to react, Jihoon leaves the scene, dragging Seungcheol with him who just waves an awkward goodbye to the other.

"Ain't that a win-win situation for you?" Mingyu jumps in, surprising Soonyoung with a little squeal.

"Don't scare me like that!" Soonyoung says, pouting.

"Yeah but the bet is still a win-win situation for you," the older rolls his eyes and pokes Mingyu's nose.

"It's a deal, Gyugyu, not a bet and yes! But I suddenly want to fail my exams tomorrow," Soonyoung murmurs, looking down at his lap with his ears turning red. Mingyu laughs out loud at that and pinches the smaller's cheeks.

"Hyung, you're so cute! Why can't you just date me instead?" Mingyu kids making Soonyoung shoot a glare at him.

"I have to pass my exams!"

"You'll know the truth and with that, you can score yourself a date," Soonyoung confusingly stares at him, liking the idea of what he just heard.

"Uhm, no,"

"Yes! I'm sure,"

"If I won't?"

"You're gonna have to give Wonwoo hyung and I a chance," Bewildered, Soonyoung ponders. He doesn't know what makes him more surprised, the fact that Mingyu just asked him out again ((but sounding more serious this time)) or that he just outed his relationship with Wonwoo or the fact that he mixed it in one sentence.

"Hyung, you have to settle down. I am 200% sure of your date,"

"I'm gonna punch you," Mingyu laughs even louder, this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's either scoring a date or scoring a punch.

"Well don't you look extra bright today?"

"I told you, you didn't have to pick me up here, you're making your boyfriend wait," Soonyoung retorts along with a roll of his eyes, contradicting the wide smile painted on his lips.

"He'll understand. So how'd it go?" Soonyoung peers at the question, suddenly feeling jittery upon remembering the whole reason of his absurd display of happiness. He grips on the taller man's forearm tightly, bouncing with balls on his feet as he giggles.

"Judging from that, you did well?"

"Mingyu, it's more than well. I totally aced it, Wonwoo is the best!" Soonyoung exclaims as he squishes Mingyu's cheeks as if it helps emphasize his point.

"I know he is, that's why he's my boyfriend," the older snorts at that, giving the taller a teasing pinch on he's shoulder muscles.

The two start their way to the university cafe where the said man's boyfriend is waiting. They planned ahead of time that Soonyoung's going to spend time with his friends after his exam, no matter what the result is.

And maybe, just maybe, he's the one treating. That is because Wonwoo was a great help.

For the past two weeks, Soonyoung got nothing else in his mind aside from the incoming final. As a scholar, he definitely needs to ace his marks every exam and project there is just to make sure he keeps his feet on the university ground. Luckily, he's blessed with a very hands on, same courses, friend, helping him go through the lessons Soonyoung missed because of dozing off during discussions. There's a few complains from Wonwoo though, however, Soonyoung knows how the younger is actually happy on reviewing with him since he gets to relearn some stuff as well. The tiger couldn't be more thankful.

"Oh, that means you get to know why Seungcheol and Jihoon hyung have been on my tail for weeks," with that remark, Soonyoung's eyes grew, realizing the deal he made two weeks ago.

"And that you're gonna end up having a date with the loves of your life or Wonu hyungie and I," the taller resumes as he raises his brows playfully to himself, seeming satisfied on what he just heard as he opens the door to the cafe. Immediately spotting his boyfriend with 4 other men; Seungcheol, Jihoon, Jeonghan and Hansol.

"I blacked that out..." Soonyoung's mind starts to drift away as he overthinks. Now realizing that he made two deals and didn't even think through it properly.

Mingyu drags him by his hand towards the rectangular table of six, greeted by a look of spite from Seungcheol and a glaring Jihoon at their held hands. Soonyoung misses, though, since now he's clouded of the thought on how the deals would end up.

"Soonie hyung aced his exams!" The puppy announces as he pushes Soonyoung down to seat between him and Seuncheol, in front of Jeonghan. Wonwoo is delighted at the news, as much as everyone else, greeting Soonyoung happily that brings the said one to reality again.

.

"So, will you guys tell me now?"

Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seungcheol arrives at the latter two's shared dorm after their small gathering at the cafe. With a take-out from the Thai restaurant on the way, they settle themselves on the dining table, ready for dinner.

As Jihoon and Seungcheol knows what their friend is implying, they give each other a knowing look before facing Soonyoung again. The youngest stands up from his seat to fix the table with utensils for them to use as Seungcheol clears his throat.

"He's hogging on you," the tiger on the other side of the table tilts his head in cofusion, albeit staying silent, waiting for more context on what the older just said.

"We don't like how he's acting with you!" Seungcheol resumes, sounding defensive. "He's acting like your boyfriend, like he's courting you or something and it's annoying. He gives you subtle touches, gets to hug you freely, feeding you and making you happy!"

"And he gives us this smug look as if he just won a grand prize of being the most perfect boy or something! It's annoying..." Jihoon supplies. Soonyoung has his jaw drop, by now. As if he just heard the most unrealistic and unreasonable thing ever, it's like when Jeonghan announces that he's going to the gym or something.

"What...?"

"He... are you two dating?" The oldest of the three quietly asks, gulping as if he regrets the question right when it comes out from his mouth.

"No?" As to how the other two in front of Soonyoung relaxes, it is very visible, which makes everything more confusing for him. Creasing his brows, he tilts his head slightly as if he doesn't understand a thing from their conversation.

"He's dating Wonwoo... Although, he asked me out jokingly a couple of times," Seungcheol's eyes grow wide as Jihoon chokes into nothing. They haven't even had a single bite from the food in front of them, nor touch it.

"He asked you out a couple of times before?" Soonyoung nods.

"What did you tell him?"

"I just shrug him off or like dismiss it or something, I never thought he's serious though. And why are you guys acting like this?" Soonyoung's starting to get worked up now, knuckling tightly on the spoon he's been holding. When his bestfriends kept quiet and just shared a look between each other again, he just sighs.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry," Soonyoung dismisses and starts to focus on his food more.

.

It has been three days now since Soonyoung won and got his promised part of the deal. Unsatisfied at the answer, he accepted what he got and nodded it off. Nonetheless, it didn't change anything; how he and Mingyu are, nor he and his bestfriends are nor his bestfriends and Mingyu are. However, the exchange of glares and smug smiles from the three are more obvious now. Even the discreet glance of Mingyu to his boyfriend after his triumphant smile.

"Hyung, tell me how the deal went," Mingyu is now at Soongyoung's apartment floor, face upfront at the Brooklyn 99 on the owner's leeched-of Netflix from Jihoon. The tiger's on couch where Mingyu's back is settled with his head on the lap of the unbothered, reading, Wonwoo.

"It was meh," Mingyu picks up the remote beside him to pause the show, shifting so he gets to face the lying man, now fully interested on the story than on Rosa Diaz's pet.

"They said because you were always hogging on me, acting like my boyfriend and all and it annoys them," Soonyoung feeds.

"And then?" this time, it's Wonwoo who is asking.

"What? That's it..." Wonwoo and Mingyu share a look that made Soonyoung roll his eyes. A scene too familiar, he almost glares.

"They didn't ask you out?" The youngest questions, earning a horrified look from the man. He sits up, crossing his legs as his forehead still creases at the two.

"Why the hell would they ask me out?"

"Because they like you? And you like them?"

"And because that's what is supposed to happen?" Soonyoung blushes at this, pausing for a while before laughing loudly as he registers what the two are saying. As if, it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

A click on his apartment door goes unoticed by Soonyoung, Mingyu, on the other hand, giving on his current position can see what's happening behind the couch where Wonwoo and Soonyoung are settled.

"Listen, I love them, bestfriends, more than that, and all but we shouldn't push it. You two should stop your ridiculous remarks because that's never gonna happen. They're happy with each other already, being their bestfriend is enough for me," despite Soonyoung's words come out soft, his eyes seem to portray differently. Wonwoo can also hear the helplessness in between the lines.

"Then that means you're gonna try and date us! Wonwoo hyung and I are gonna take care of you!" Mingyu's wearing a knowing look, enthusiastic but mischievous as how Wonwoo reads it.

"Don't even fucking dare, Kim," a threaten from a voice all too familiar yet new in their circle of three. Soonyoung's eyes grew wide, whipping his head back to see where the voice coming from.

There by the door, Seungcheol stands with Jihoon staring softly at Soonyoung behind him. The words came from Seungcheol sounded murderous but Mingyu just lets out a loud laugh, not even bothered.

"Then step up your game, Choi... hyung," Mingyu grins, gripping on his boyfriend's wrist before standing up. That cues Wonwoo to stand as well, as he and the tallest exits Soonyoung's dorm hand in hand. Leaving the three bestfriends inside.

.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What were you doing with Mingyu and Wonwoo?" Soonyoung looks down, fingers playing around his hand, nervous as he's now settled in between his bestfriends; Jihoon, on Wonwoo's previous position and Seungcheol on his right side.

"Nothing, I guess they just wanted to know how the deal between us went,"

"Why would they wanna know that?" Jihoon's voice is suspecting.

"Mingyu kind of overheard... and made a double deal," Soonyoung supplies.

"Which was?"

"I... it's nothing,"

"It's not nothing if the other side of the deal means you get to date them," Soonyoung remains silent at that. Now knowing what to retort anymore, so he just keeps his words in and hopes for the topic to just change. Like maybe they can talk about how that project of Jihoon that he's been working on went or Seungcheol's report yesterday.

"I guess we need to step up our game, then Lee. Just how Mingyu said," Soonyoung perks at the sudden words of Seungcheol. He feels Jihoon nodding beside him as the shares that look again.

"Listen, Soonie..." Seungcheol starts, engulfing Soonyoung's hands with his own large ones. "I'm sorry if we've been beating around the bush these past few days, or how we've been vague and i don't know, anno-"

The eldest's words were cut off when Jihoon suddenly collects Soonyoung cheeks to face him before giving his a deep, full kiss. The youngest didn't seem to intend a full make out session but Soonyoung immediately melts into the kiss, complying willing as he kisses back with equal intensity as Jihoon. They aren't supposed to break it just yet until Seungcheol's protesting voice errupted throughout Soonyoung's room.

"Hoonie?!" Jihoon begrudgingly pulls away from the kiss, (and how Soonyoung leans in for some more didn't go unnoticed by the two).

"That wasn't part of the plan!"

"You were taking too long!"

"What plan?"

"Plan that we're supposed to open up and tell you how much we love you and ask you out if it's not too weird for you to be a part of us because it's been what we want since day 1," Jihoon says unstoppably that made Seungcheol and Soonyoung's jaw drop in shock.

"But we came in here, hearing you confess apparently not to us that you love us more than what bestfriends should be, and I don't want to take it too long because I wanted to kiss you ever since Seungcheol opened the door,"

"You're on fire, baby..." Seungcheol retorts quietly, still shock at his boyfriend's accurate word.

"So, what do you say?"

Soonyoung blinks a few times, not registering the younger's words properly. He feels like everything is so surreal, he hasn't even registered the kiss yet. Right, the kiss... Jihoon and Soonyoung kissed! And now Jihoon's pouring everything, and asking him out? With Seungcheol? From the very beginning?

Everything around the tiger starts spinning as he processes the situation, that's when his vision goes blank.

.

"Stop going out with Mingyu and Wonwoo," Seungcheol murmurs quietly. The three are entangled, messily piled on Soonyoung's small bed as they finished establishing their relationship of three, after Soonyoung's dramatic black out. With the younger one in between, Jihoon curled up on his left side as Seungcheol on the other drapes both an arm and a leg around the two.

"They're my friends,"

"And we're your boyfriends," Soonyoung blushes beet and hums instead of arguing further. He sighs, letting the comfortable air and limbs around him lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's lame, written badly, i just wanna finish it and i'm sorry it took so long shshshd also, i didn't proofread so sorry for typographical and grammatical errors.
> 
> however, i'm thinking of writing a bonus of meanie's point of view of the story. just for fun. maybe next time.


End file.
